


Lazy Weekends

by Writingsomesin



Category: fromis_9 (Band), 아이돌학교 | Idol School (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Futanari, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingsomesin/pseuds/Writingsomesin
Summary: Saerom and Seoyeon have fun on a sleepy Sunday morning.
Relationships: Lee Saerom/Lee Seoyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lazy Weekends

Saerom awoke of her own accord, eyes slowly fluttering open. They adjusted quickly to the soft warm light that trickled in between their soft white curtains. The room was bathed in a glow of soft sunlight that only seemed to come on these perfect Sunday mornings. She stretched her arms under the sheets before slowly sitting up. She was careful though, as her girlfriend slept soundly next to her. Looking over to her sleeping beauty she almost chuckled at the undignified way Seoyeon slept. Her black hair was splayed out all over the light blue pillow where she laid almost face first. Both arms were at her side and somehow she had pushed all of the sheets and covers off herself in the night. Not that she could blame her, the warm summer air was ever-present, even at night, and the small fan they had in the corner of the bedroom did not do much to relieve them.

Though, there was one positive of the heat. Seoyeon wore pretty minimal clothing, a simple loose soft crop top, and the tightest booty shorts. Licking her lips Saerom figured she could wake up her sleeping girlfriend in a twist on one of their favorite ways. Truthfully she was shocked when Seoyeon had first brought the idea up. Saerom never even heard of the term that Seoyeon used but after looking it up she figured she just meant she wanted Saerom to wake her up with a blowjob. And she did, a couple times. It was a fun way to start their day and usually ended with Seoyeon's legs on her shoulders while she fucked her. But one day after they cuddled after, Seoyeon brought up the idea of maybe trying to go even farther while she was asleep. Saerom had initially laughed it off but after thinking about how hard Seoyeon slept, hell sometimes the girl wouldn't even wake up until she was practically cumming some days, so they had talked and decided to give it a shot.

Saerom eyes raked over the shorts Seoyeon wore, lightly tracing her finger over the hem. The soft cotton tickled her skin as she carefully pulled herself up and over Seoyeon’s legs. She let her hands run down Seoyeon's backside, lightly cupping her butt before sliding down over her girlfriend’s toned legs and calves. Dragging her nails lightly all the way back up the back of her girlfriend to the bottom hem of Seoyeon’s crop top, letting her hand rest on the small of her back. The smaller girl’s slow and steady breaths were hypnotizingly beautiful in the morning sun. Really all of her was, so serene in the golden glow of the sun.

Letting her hands make their way back down to Seoyeon’s shorts so gave the girl’s butt a small squeeze, watching if she stirred but her breath was steady, light snore still trickling out. Smiling she leaned down, planting a small kiss on the left cheek that was peaking out. Really Saerom never understood why Seoyeon wore anything at all to bed in the summer. The whole look left so little to the imagination but on the other hand, she would never complain about the view. Peppering the other cheek with a couple kisses too, just so it didn’t feel left out she sat up and curled two fingers on either side of the Seoyeon's shorts and began to slowly pull them down carefully so as to not wake the sleeping beauty.

She probably could have pulled them off quicker, after all, Seoyeon slept like the dead on weekends, but it was all part of the fun. Seeing her pert little butt begin to peek out of the shorts, watching the elastic waistband drag over the swell of her ass and then back down. Every unveiled centimeter was as beautiful and sexy as the first time she saw it, her eyes savoring it even as she pulled the shorts down as far as she could sitting over the girl's legs which ended up being a little past her knees. She was sure she had a big goofy smile on her face, Seoyeon always said she looked like a kid on Christmas every time she saw Seoyeon naked.

Leaning back in she puckered her lips, laying down feather-like pecks all over every inch of exposed skin she could reach at her angle, down the curve in the center of her back, and all over the girl’s ass. Seoyeon let out small content sighs occasionally but didn’t stir otherwise under her ministrations. Grasping both cheeks, one in each hand, Saerom could feel herself stirring between her legs, getting aroused at what she planned to do next. Spreading the younger girl's cheeks she took a moment to admire the sight in front of her. In the center of Seoyeon’s cute little butt rested a cute little hole that trailed down to a smooth pair of testicles, her penis probably resting flat against her stomach outside of Saerom’s view.

Leaning in with puckered lips Saerom planted a small kiss right on the exposed hole. This was followed by another, and then one more before it was replaced with a long broad sweep of Saerom’s tongue. Dragging her tongue up and then down the whole area between Seoyeon's cheeks, covering it in a layer of saliva. Saerom took her time, gently squeezing Seoyeon’s cheeks between her fingers as well. She leaned in and finally pressed her tongue directly against Seoyeon’s puckered little asshole, twirling it around the opening. Saerom could hear the small heavy breaths her girlfriend let out, obviously enjoying her tongue probing and swirling around her ass even in her sleep. Saerom continued to until she felt Seoyeon’s muscles had been slightly loosened, well and a bit more because she just enjoyed taking her time.

Leaning back up, she leaned away from the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube kept on the nightstand. Settling back carefully as to not rock to the bed too much, Saerom opened the bottle with a pop and poured some into her hand. Placing the bottle off to the side she rubbed her hands together to warm the lube with her body heat. She had made that mistake only once before and woke up Seoyeon with, quote, “lube colder than liquid nitrogen”. I mean they still fucked after but her love was grumpy for a solid minute or two before they continued.

Once the lube was at an acceptable temperature Saerom placed one finger back at Seoyeon’s backdoor, pressing lightly. It didn’t take much pressure for her asshole to cave to the pressure and begin to accept her finger, the tight ring of muscle spreading to allow her in. Saerom took her time, slowly pushing her finger, stopping for a few moments at every knuckle to give Seoyeon time to adjust a bit. Finally, her finger bottomed out, resting inside Seoyeon. Saerom took a moment, bringing her other hand to rest around Seoyeon’s balls. Slowly rolling them between her fingers with soft pressure she slowly dragged her other finger out of its place inside of Seoyeon. It almost came out, stopping with just the tip spreading her open before slowly sinking down back into Seoyeon. Saerom just barely curled her finger forward as she pushed it back in, feeling it glide right across a spot Seoyeon just loved. Dragging her finger over this spot on its way back out must have been pleasurable torture for the sleeping girl. She kept up this pattern, caressing and massaging Seoyeon while also slowly fingering her for a few minutes, only breaking the pattern to introduce a 2nd lubed finger to the mix. It only took a little more pressure than the first to get her to take both, her ass accepting them with practiced ease.

Saerom watched her girlfriend’s breathing come out hard and heavy, but still slow and steady. She was always shocked by how heavy Seoyeon slept. On the weekends when she didn’t have to wake up for her job Saerom could host a party with 50 people in their bedroom and Seoyeon would soundly sleep right through it. It worked to their advantage though, Seoyeon was fast asleep even as Saerom was two fingers deep in her ass. The girl occasionally moved her hips back into Saerom’s touch, probably dreaming that Saerom was fucking her. Or maybe one of their friends, Seoyeon had mentioned she had dreamt of sleeping with them before. Maybe she could arrange a threesome or something for her birthday. Shaking her head to clear it Saerom focused back on what she was doing. She could plan future gifts later.

Finally deciding that Seoyeon was stretched and ready, Saerom pulled her fingers away, enjoying watching Seoyeon’s little hole gape ever so slightly. Putting more lube on her hands and warming it she spread more on Seoyeon’s ass, just making sure it was well lubricated and comfortable. Then leaning back against her girlfriend's calves she pulled down her pants and panties, finally letting her cock spring free. Letting out a sigh of relief she grasped her cock, spreading the lube all over it, especially the tip. While she wasn’t obscenely large, she was a bit over average in the endowment department and the more lube the better was always her mentality. After a few pumps, she was satisfied she and Seoyeon were wet and ready. Adjusting her position she leaned forward, using one hand to keep herself steady and the other guiding her cock to Seoyeon's waiting hole. She let her cockhead rest on the puckered opening for just a moment before pushing in. Between all of the lube and stretching, Seoyeon took her with almost no effort. Though while getting inside Seoyeon was easy enough that didn’t mean she wasn’t incredibly tight around Saerom. Gritting her teeth she pushed forward slowly, getting deeper and deeper inside Seoyeon. Seoyeon was warm and tight and seemed to fit around her perfectly. Eventually, she was fully inside her, bottoming out.

To call Seoyeon snug or a tight fit would be an exaggeration to Saerom. She was somehow impossibly tight around her, even just holding still she felt like the warm walls were trying to milk her of her cum. Slowly pulling her hips back, she bit her lip to muffle a moan that threatened to slip out. Every inch that she pulled out felt like heaven. Grasping Seoyeon’s hip with her hand she began to fuck the younger girl in earnest. She set a slow but powerful pace, Seoyeon’s ass bouncing with small ripples with each thrust.

Seoyeon herself’s breathes were becoming even more ragged and some even turning into half-formed whimpers and whines. Saerom was sure she would have woken up by now but with how limply she laid there just taking her dick, she was sure she was still asleep. Starting to fuck her a little faster Saerom lifted up Seoyeon's hips just a bit, allowing her to push her cock right at an angle that she knew would drive Seoyeon wild. Whatever her dreams must have been wild. Using her free hand that still had some lube on it from having lubed herself and Seoyeon up she reached down below Seoyeon's elevated hips. It only took her a moment to find her girlfriend's cock, rock-solid between her fingers and already leaking quite a bit of precum.

Grasping it with just the right tightness she knew Seoyeon liked, she held her hand still. Taking a second to adjust to this new position she redoubled her efforts fucking Seoyeon’s ass. Her trusts were rough and strong, Seoyeon’s whole body shifting with every pump. This caused Saerom’s hand to slide up and down Seoyeon’s cock, making her fuck her hand. The feeling of Seoyeon sliding between her fingers, twitching as she pushed into the girl's prostate over and over with her angled thrusts.

At this point, Seoyeon’s noises had evolved from whimpers into full blown groans and moans. Her face looked extra cute to Saerom, her eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up. She almost jumped when a hand grabbed her wrist, squeezing so tightly she knew she would have small cuts from where Seoyeon’s nails dug into her skin.

“U-un-unnie, watch out, ‘m gonna-'' was all she heard from Seoyeon's sleepy raspy voice before she saw the girl's eyes squeeze even more shut and her cock swell in her hand. It wasn’t a moment later she felt Seoyeon cum, some spilling on her hand as she continued to fuck her. If she thought she was tight before, Seoyeon clamped down on her like a vice grip. Her internal muscles squeezing and milking her cock like mad. Saerom could barely hold for more than a couple moments before she felt herself reaching her edge. With a gasp she came, pushed in as deep as she could within Seoyeon’s ass, her orgasm hitting her like a train. She was pretty sure she came more in the girl than she had ever cum before. Seoyeon was obviously pleased as the second she came, the girl let out a satisfied hum.

Letting her slide back out from under Seoyeon then releasing her grip on Seoyeon’s hip, the younger girl flopped down with a small whine. Saerom laid down on top of Seoyeon, still sheathed in her fully, catching her breath. Both of them took the moment in comfortable silence, Saerom taking the moment to pepper Seoyeon's bare shoulder in kisses.

“Saerom, that was….god that was amazing.” Seoyeon finally said, finally able to form coherent thoughts again. Saerom, who was still catching her breath, replied with more kisses and running her hand through Seoyeon’s mess of hair.

“But honey?” Seoyeon said, using her hands to push herself up a bit, and turning to her side causing Saerom to adjust to more of a spooning position.

“Hmmm?” Saerom replied

“Next time, can you not make me cum while laying down like that, I got all messy and now it's on the sheets,” Seoyeon whined out, gesturing to her stomach and penis which were both covered in cum, as well as a wet spot on the sheet. Saerom starred for a moment before bursting out laughing, much to the protests of Seoyeon. When she finally got a hold of herself she grabbed Seoyeon’s face, turning her directly to her and kissing her. The second her lips touch Seoyeon's soft ones, her girlfriend returned the kiss, melting back into the pillows.

After a solid minute or so of kisses, Seoyeon was placated, a big happy smile sitting on her face. She chuckled at how easy it was to please her. Saerom reached up and booped her nose with a finger, smiling at how she scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out.

Saerom sat up and swung her feet out of the bed, stretching as she pushed her feet into the plush carpet. “I’ll keep that in mind next time babe, want me to run a shower for us?” she asked as she made her way to the bathroom. She looked back just in time to see Seoyeon give her an enthusiastic nod which she returned with a small soft smile. Lazy weekends were really the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated


End file.
